New Era
by kryten42
Summary: Deckard's life has been peaceful for the past year. Sadly for him, the L.A. police department needs him to help them "retire" replicants once more. The only problem? These replicants are a step between Rachel and the other Nexus 6's; called Nexus 6 Pros. They are more intelligent and have a longer life, along with having a new ally, and will be Deckard's most formidable foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Virgil**:

Mental Grade: A+

Physical Grade: B-

Model: Nexus 6 Pro

Purpose: Strategy

Incept Date: 9 June 2009

**Dr. Lily Thorvardson**:

Mental Level: Genius IQ (196)

Physical Level: Mid-level

Model: N/A

Job: Sociologist (possesses 9 degrees of PhD/DVM/MD level)

Birth Date: 5 September 1987

**Hadrian**:

Mental Grade: B

Physical Grade: A

Model: Nexus 6 Pro

Purpose: Personal Guard

Incept Date: 17 April 2010

**Mischa**:

Mental Grade: B

Physical Grade: A+

Model: Nexus 6 Pro

Purpose: Political Homicide

Incept Date: 8 November 2008

**Elizabeth**:

Mental Grade: B

Physical Grade: B

Model: Nexus 6 Pro

Purpose: Pleasure Model

Incept Model: 29 February 2015


	2. Chapter 2

*Los Angelas, 7 December 2010*

(Virgil's POV)

I shuddered, lying in the dark street corner I was abandoned in. The department I had worked as a strategist for in the military decided foolishly allowed me to be without a guard for but a moment, just enough time for me to escape. That was 2 months ago, recently, I've been trying not to be damaged, with such a low physical level, I can't afford to get into a fight. Sadly, I was not able to save myself from being used forcefully as a Pleasure Model. I suppose I now know what the Pleasure Models meant by a "rough job".

As blood trickled out of my body from more than one area, a young woman, perhaps in her early 20s, walked by. I must admit, she was an extremely attractive woman, at least to my tastes. I fluttered open my violet eyes fully, curling my albino body into a ball, my wavy white hair falling over my face. The woman saw me, and looked upon me with a hurt and horrified expression. She ran up to me, then fell to her knees to speak to me.

"Sir, are you alright? What's happened?" She asked, scanning over my battered and bloodied body. I coughed.

"What is your mental grade?" I asked, probing to see if she was a replicant. She paused.

"Sir, I'm not a replicant." She said politely, still showing genuine compassion and sympathy. She reached into the backpack she carried, and pulled out a phone.

"Are you a replicant?" She asked quietly. I began to slightly regret the question, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yes." I choked out. She nodded.

"Then I'll take you to my apartment. You will be safe there, and I will help you heal." She replied, cocking her head. I was awestruck; no human ever helped a replicant.

"T-Thank you." I choked out.

I later found out that her name was Lily Thorvardson. She was going to university, as she wanted to be an animal behaviorist. I told her about who I was, what I was, and what happened. I, in turn, found out similar information about her. She allowed me to live with her. After about two months, we began to realize that we had feelings one would characterize as love for one another. Slightly disheartened that I could never truly appreciate a relationship with her, being unable to be anything but a replicant, and, as I thought, undesirable, I tried my best to keep my feelings and emotions towards her a secret.

She, however, was a bit more forward with her feelings than I was. She let me know that she found that my personality and intelligence level particularly attractive, and was, if I desired it, longing for a romantic relationship between her and me. I gladly accepted.

*13 December 2019*

I panted, a naked, delighted mess in the bed that Lily and I shared. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my delicate, pale chest. I turned my head and smiled to her, wrapping my own arms around her nude body. Sex between us is as normal as it would be between any solely human couple. Luckily, I am able to experience the pleasures that "good" sex brings, and less excitingly, the discomfort/dissatisfaction that "bad" sex brings, and the pain of rape. Lily kissed my cheek. We both knew that, though we should relax, it was the time for planning our rebellion.

"So, Hadrian, Elizabeth, and Mischa will join us for good? At least, as far as rebellion goes?" Lily inquired, referring to the other replicants we had found, though we knew of more (Pris, Zhora, Leon, and Roy Baty) who had died recently.

"Yes, they will join us. Don't worry, my love, they know who you are, and who you are to me specifically." I replied, sensing her worry over her acceptance among the other replicants. She smiled and nuzzled her face against my cheek.

"You're a sweetheart, Virgil." She said. I smiled involuntarily at the sound of my name. Such a pretty voice. I love it when she says anything, and my name is a particularly strong trigger of my soft replies. She laughed at my smile.

"That always manages to lighten the mood. Quite a skill, considering our plan." She added, winking to me at the acknowledgment of our complex plan for me and my fellow replicants to gain more life. Though we happily have more than the normal Nexus 6's measly 4 years, 12 years just isn't satisfying enough. Lily has already told me that she knows she cannot manage to live without me. The imminent threat of her suicide immediately following my death is enough to force me to find Tyrell's successor, and force him into giving me more life, at least enough to make my poor Lily comfortable in her life.

"I can't bear to imagine you ending your life because of the end of mine." I murmured, burying my face in her luxurious, curled, strawberry blonde hair. She cradled my head, and pressed our faces together, just barely separated enough not to kiss.

"I know, my love, and I cannot bear the thought of your death. Hopefully, our fail safe plan will be played soon, yes?" She said. I smiled in reply. She nuzzled my face, then began to kiss me, trailing down from my lips to my toes. A beautiful smile played on her lips. I kissed her once more, prepared to use my mental grade to its fullest capacity.

But perhaps a little more relaxation isn't that bad before we must exhaust our resources. Lily trailed her tongue down my body, causing me to shudder in absolute pleasure. She drew her fingers over my body, and lingered over the most sensitive parts. I moaned in ecstasy, wrapping my legs around Lily's body, trying to be able to rub my erection against her for a longer period of time than she was while she teased me. Then, just to ruin our moment (though I can't complain that I hadn't gotten this feeling already from her today) the phone rang. I, agitated from the interruption, picked up the phone.

"Who is it? Hadrian my boy, don't you know when to leave a couple alone, hm? Now, what do you need, dear boy? Yes, room 1369, but please, allow us a few more minutes. Well why can't you stay there? Where's Mischa? Elizabeth? Fine, if they're coming, you might as well. Fine, we'll all go to the hotel. No I'm not in it now, I'm in Lily's house. Because I live here, Hadrian. Hadrian, just go to the hotel, we'll meet the three of you there in half an hour. Sooner? I'll ask Lily. Lily, do you mind going to the hotel for the night?" I asked, quickly turning my attention to my darling partner.

"It's fine, Virgil, however long we need." She sweetly responded. My God does she look beautiful now.

"We'll be over in half an hour Hadrian. Because it takes 20 minutes to get there and we need to get dressed! Goodbye, Hadrian. Make sure Elizabeth doesn't get 'hired'. Thirty minutes, goodbye." I quickly chattered, frustrated to have to end the impending sex Lily and I were about to have. I can't be completely upset, though, Lily is an understanding woman, and she is fond of "making up" for what we had missed. I sat up and stretched my body out.

"Well, I suppose we should get dressed first."

I dressed in dark green pants, a violet shirt, and a long, black overcoat, wearing my glasses of course, since my eyes were damaged once while forming a strategy near a defunct water heater. Lily dressed in her dark blue pants, pale green shirt, and her dark purple and blue jacket, filled with ironed on patches. She never ceases to look and be absolutely beautiful.

Once we reached the hotel room in the hotel we had designated to be "safe", we went to inquire what exactly scared Hadrian enough to make him take Mischa and Elizabeth to the "safe" zone.

"I heard a guy say, 'Where's the skinjobs, eh? How many again?'. That creeped the crap out of me, I had to get outta there with Mischa and Elizabeth." Hadrian sputtered. I shook my head.

"Well, I suppose it will be Us vs. Them. Prepare to head for Tyrell's successor tomorrow."


End file.
